Questions pour un couillon EDITION DEUX !
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Allez Valdez, à toi! C'est plus moi qui présente mais vous allez avoir de nouvelles équipes, des nouveaux présentateurs,des nouveaux DJ, des nouveaux gens du public et du rire, des EXPLOSIONS, DU RIRE,DES EXPLOSIONS ET DU- J'pense qu'ils ont compris, brefouille, ça va être génial et trop drôle et tout! DEUXIEME EDITION, SA MAMAN! rating T pour le langage qui s'arrange pas
1. BANDE ANNONCE!

**Pam pam pam pam **

Après un moment sans avoir de nouvelles d'eux

**Pam pam pam pam**

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_

**Pam pam pam pam **

Ils reviennent cet hiver avec de nouveaux candidats !

_(…) Team Biber_

_(…) Team Nabila_

_(…) Team Ugly Betty_

**Pam pam pam pam**

Préparez-vous à les revoir avec de nouvelles questions de plus en plus difficiles, des réponses de plus en plus débiles et des tas de révélations chocs !

_On recherche un beau mec hétéro pour toi, donc si vous êtes intéressés messieurs, passez à l'agence._

On retrouve nos personnalités préférées dans cette nouvelle édition toute nouvelle de Questions pour un couillon.

_Dans cette nouvelle saison, des tas de nouvelles questions plus intellectuelles que la première la fois !_

Des phrases tellement intelligentes et réfléchies :

_Si on devait retranscrire tes paroles en symboles, ça donnerait : cercle, cercle, cœur, cœur, paillettes, licorne, panda, cœur, cœur, vague._

**_Questions pour un couillon, ça revient cet hiver et rien que pour vous avec des tas de surprises et choses super drôles, ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis !_**

**_Tenez-vous prêts ! En novembre ou en décembre sur fanfiction !_**


	2. C'est reparti pour un tour!

**_Salut les Couillons, alors voici la saison tant attendue par quelques personnes (enfin j'espère) Au pire, je l'attendais. Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous allez en penser mais mon objectif et de vous faire passer un bon moment pour vous faire oublier les problèmes de la semaine. Je posterai normalement tous les week-ends. Pour éviter de prendre du retard, j'ai attendu d'avoir écrit au moins 3000 mots pour vous mettre la bande annonce faites en vitesse. Pour l'instant, j'ai écris 5 chapitres et je commence tout juste le sixième. Si j'ai du retard, je vous pris de m'excuser, mais j'ai mon BREVET BLANC en ce moment et des tas de devoirs (d'ailleurs je devrai être en train de faire mon dm de maths !) Mais je pense à vous et j'écris un peu chaque week-end et mercredi._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture et bisous magiques mes connards ! A la semaine prochaine._**

**_Disclaimer : Percy Jackson and cie sont à Rick Riordan, Axel est à Morfin761 et Carlie, Ambre et Alice sont à moi. Marie s'appartient, ou alors elle est à ses parents, bref Marie = It'sOnAgain_**

Présentatrice Awesome : HEY MES COUILLONS !

Présentateur Sous l'océan : La ferme débile !

Présentatrice Awesome : Mais crève, putain !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Et si je veux pas me taire ?

Présentatrice Awesome : Je donne à tes fans ton adresse…

Présentateur sous l'océan : T'oserais pas…

Présentatrice Awesome : Tu crois ? PERCY JACKSON HABITE AU-

Présentateur sous l'océan : LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

Présent ateur fantôme :Pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiii ?!

Présentatrice Awesome : A… A… NEW-… Mais ta gueule connard !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Ne dis rien alors !

Présentatrice Awesome : Combien ?

Présentateur sous l'océan :… J'en ai des nouvelles depuis qu'on tu-sais-quoi…

Présentatrice Awesome : On en reparlera plus tard, ok ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : C'est d'accord.

Présentateur fantôme : Vous parlez de quoi ? C'est quoi le tu-sais-quoi ?

Présentatrice Awesome : T'es trop jeune, Nico, on te nexpliquera plus tard.

Présentateur sous l'océan : On te nexpliquera ? Faut vraiment que tu trouves un mec toi…

Présentatrice Awesome : T'es le fils de Poséidon ou de Cupidon ? Mais si aussi les mecs commencent à sortir ensemble, ça va plus. En plus, tous ceux que je connais sont des tapettes, j'finirai seule avec un chaton que j'appellerai Pépito, fuck la logique !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Pfff…. Tu finiras vieille fille ma pauvre Carlie, et puis si on commence à sortir entre nous c'est parce que les filles c'est chiant !

Présentatrice Awesome : *énervée* QUOI ?!

Présentateur fantôme : *qui vient de comprendre* Mais, quand, que , pour, co-, argh !

Présentatrice Awesome : Calme-toi Nico, on comprend que dalle !

Présentateur fantôme : Ca fait qu'un mois Percy !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Je t'en prie chéri, c'est Carlie ! C'est une personne de confiance et puis, y'a qu'elle qui sait qu'on est ensemble.

Léo Valdez (dans les coulisses) : FAUX ! Y'a tout le public, la Nouvelle-Rome et la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés qui le savent, on est en direct depuis le début de votre conversation…

Présentateur fantôme : Que- QUOIIIII ?! MAIS TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE CONNARD ?

Léo Valdez (dans les coulisses) : Non, je voulais des infos, félicitations les mecs.

Cupidon (dans le public d'amour) : YES ! Je le savais, bien joué Di Angelo, j'suis fier de moi !

Présentateur fantôme : Tuez-moi…

Hadès (dans le côté obscur de la f- du public) : Ne t'inquiète pas Nico, je le ferai pour toi.

Poséidon (Sous l'océa- dans le public aussi) : Un mois ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant Percy ? Je suis très content pour toi, fils !

Zeus (dans les tribunes d'honneur, ah non, dans le public) : Vos fils sont vraiment pitoyables, regardez mes enfants et vous comprendrez ce que c'est d'être parfait.

Présentatrice Awesome : Je suis trop awesome sa maman !

La production (Chionée, Calypso, Dyonisos, Arès et moi) : Time is money les gens, on a pas que ça à faire !

Ambre (dans le public) : Pourquoi y'a plus Apollon dans la production ?

Moi (dans les coulisses) : Bah, vu les candidats on pouvait pas le garder… Mais on s'en fout, commencez maintenant !

Présentatrice Awesome : Hmmm… Bienvenue pour cette toute nouvelle saison de Question pour un couilllloooooonnnn !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Dans cette nouvelle saison, des tas de nouvelles questions plus intellectuelles que la première la fois !

Présentateur fantôme : O aeille es didats…

Public : What ? /brouhaha/

Présentateur fantôme : J'ais dit, ON ACCUEILLE LES CANDIDATS !

Présentatrice Awesome : Avant d'accueillir les candidats, nous vous rappelons que les noms d'équipe sont choisis par un panel intelligent grecquo-romain.


	3. Il fait froiiiiiid!

**_Hello mes Couillons ! _**

**_Une semaine de passée est déjà 6 reviews._**

**_-Ouais mes 6 reviews c'est rien, t'emballe pas !_**

**_Mais ta mère, bordel ! T'en as pas toi de reviews, t'es jalouse, c'est ça ? _**

**_En tout cas je suis TREEEEEEEEEEES heureuse quand je reçois une review et ça me fait toujours un petit quelque chose au cœur et ça me donne envie de continuer ma fic. Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic avec mon OC de Hetalia, la suite n'est juste pas écrite maisj'ai décidé d'écrire un p'tit quelque chose pour…._**

**_-Je te pensais plus imaginative ! Tout le monde fait un truc spécial pour Noël…_**

**_Mais va te faire ! J'en ai rien à foutre de Noël, c'est pour anniv' que je vais faire quelque chose !_**

**_Égocentrique !_**

**_Bref, si j'écris quelque chose, y'aura quelque chose, sinon… Y'aura rien…_**

**_Disclaimer : Toujours le même que le chapitre 1._**

**_Bonne lecture mes licornes !_**

_Récapitulons : On apprit des tas de choses et tout et Percy et Nico sont en couple et Carlie est SEULE. On va présenter les personnages et puis voilà ! QUELLE HISTOIRE DE OUF !_

De la team Biber, Marie la Djette des Dieux, Rachel Dare, notre oracle préférée et… Octave… Ils représentent Apollon.

Marie (Team Biber) : La team quoi ?

Octave (Team Biber) : C'est quoi cette façon de m'accueillir ?

Le public se mit à jeter des tomates espagnoles et sud-italiennes sur le pauvre augure.

Rachel (team Biber) : J'suis même pas une demi-déesse, vous le savez au moins ?

Présentatrice Awesome : Ouais mais les enfants d'Apollon n'étaient pas trop chauds pour venir…

Octave (team Biber) : Je voulais pas venir moi !

Présentatrice Awesome : Arrête de tout ramener à toi, espèce d'égocentrique ! T'es bien romain, toi, c'est pas que « ego » c'est « je » en latin que tu peux tout te permettre, nan mais oh !

Octave (team Biber) : Eh mais…

Jason (dans le public) : Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis sur les romains, p'tite sœur !

Présentatrice Awesome : Ta mère ! J'fais ce que je veux !

Thalia (dans le public) : Parle pas de ma mère !

Présentatrice Awesome : J'parle pas d'la tienne, connasse !

Thalia (dans le public) : On a la même j'te signale, et me parle pas comme ça, on va se battre !

Présentatrice Awesome : Mais viens, je t'attends !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Euh… On accueille la deuxième équipe, la team Nabila, avec Annabeth Chase, Malcom et …. Euh… un… homme ?

? (team Nabila) : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN !

Annabeth (team Nabila) : Allez Axel !

Axel (team Nabila) : Lâchez-moi !

Présentatrice Awesome : Des airs de déjà vu, Nico ?

Présentateur fantôme : Chuuuut…

Axel (team Nabila) : Laissez-moi partir !

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Mais viens Axel, il faut essayer de te faire des amis…

Axel (team Nabila) : NON ! J'ai des tas d'amis sur mes ordis, ils m'appellent d'ailleurs, vous entendez pas ?

Reyna (dans le public romain) : Il en faut toujours un pour faire sa crise.

Axel (team Nabila) : Je suis resté trop longtemps dehors, je fooooooonds !

Présentatrice Awesome : Tu fonds pas du tout mec…

Athéna (dans le public sage) : Axel, arrête de faire l'enfant !

Axel (team Nabila) : Combien ?

Athéna (dans le public sage) : Surprise, c'est déjà versé sur ton compte.

Axel (team Nabila) :J 'espère que c'est une belle somme.

Athéna (dans le public sage) : Il y a plus de quatre zéros.

Axel (team Nabila) : On va gagner ça c'est sûr !

Présentateur sous l'océan : C'était les personnages qui vont représenter Athéna…

Athéna (dans le public sage) : Un problème, fils de Poséidon ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : C'est Percy, et non dame Athéna.

Présentateur fantôme : Bref, les derniers participants. Piper McLean, Lacy et Drew Tanaka, de la team Ugly Betty, elles représentent Aphrodite. Joie, amour, tendresse, bla bla bla.

Présentateur sous l'océan : Tellement de bonne volonté et d'amour émanant de toi Nico, j'en suis ébloui.

Présentateur fantôme : On m'a dit de présenter ce jeu, pas d'y mettre de la bonne volonté.

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : Félicitations tous les deux !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Merci Pip's.

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : Les plus beaux sont toujours gays de toute façon.

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : Vous êtes mignons ensemble, félicitations ! Et ne t'inquiète pas Lacy, on recherche un beau mec hétéro pour toi, donc si vous êtes intéressés messieurs, passez à l'agence.

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : Crie pas ce genre de choses, Drew !

Présentateur fantôme : Merci… Bon, maintenant qu'on a toutes les équipes, je peux partir ?

La production (dans les coulisses) : Si tu pars j'te tue tocard !

Présentateur fantôme : Rien à faire, je suis déjà mort dans un sens.

Présentatrice Awesome : Bon, les gens de l'équipe Biber, un mot à dire ?

Marie (team Biber) : C'est qui votre Dj maintenant ?

Présentatrice Awesome : Ah ! Ca…

Travis et Connor (aux platines) : Travis et Connor aux platines !

Marie (team Biber) : NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Travis (aux platines) : SIIIIIIIIIII !

Marie (team Biber) : Vous êtes des pauvres fous, c'est ça ? Ils savent ce que c'est qu'être DJ, eux ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : Désolé Marie, mais nous ne choisissons pas… Quelque chose à dire les autres Biber ?

Rachel (team Biber) : Pourquoi Biber ?

Présentateur fantôme : Tu demanderas au panel qui a choisi ça…

Rachel (team Biber) : Pfff… J'aurai du le prévoir !

Octave (team Bieber) :J 'ai lu les augures dans les entrailles ce matin, et-

Présentatrice Awesome : Merci la team Biber ! Un petit mot d'Apollon peut-être ?

Apollon (dans le public) : Vous allez gagner, battez-vous mes bébés !


	4. T'es pressé! Mais reste!

**_Salut, salut ! Juste le temps de poster ce chapitre que je dois déjà vous laisser. Je dois réviser pour le brevet et je n'ai donc pas trop de temps._**

**_Bonne lecture, merci aux lecteurs, revieweur, favoriteur tous ceux qui sont là quoi ! JE VOUS AIME MES CONNARDS ! N'oubliez pas la petite review papillon ? (Pourquoi papillon ? J'en sais foutrement rien…_**

Présentateur fantôme : Euh… d'accord… Allez les autres, dépêchez-vous de dire un truc.

Malcolm (team Nabila) :Je participe puisque Mère me l'a demandé.

Présentateur fantôme : Et ?

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Rien, je voulais juste le préciser.

Présentatrice Awesome : Qui s'en fout !

Plusieurs mains du public se levèrent, témoignant ainsi que cette intervention de Malcolm ne servait STRICTEMENT A QUE DALLE, MERDE !

Annabeth (team Nabila) : Bon, je déteste le nom d'équipe, déjà, mais à quoi ça sert de nous faire faire ce jeu débile ?

Moi (arrivant des coulisses comme une folle) : Débile ? Ce jeu nous permet de voir vos connaissances et d'ainsi élire le demi-dieu le plus intelligent !

Echo (qui fait l'écho) : Gent, gent, gent, gent, gent…

Axel (team Nabila) : A quoi ça sert puisque tout le monde sait que c'est moi ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : T'es tellement modeste…

Axel (team Nabila) : Ne sois pas jaloux, je t'apprendrai peut-être un jour. Un jour.

Présentatrice Awesome : HAHAHAHA ! Tu te crois intelligent ? Tu veux que je te rappelle qui a gagné la première édition ?

Team Pikachu (le retour) : C'EST NOUS !

Léo Valdez (dans les coulisses) : Zéro tracas, zéro blabla, MMA !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Léo, tu sors !

Axel (team Nabila) : C'est parce que j'étais pas là.

Présentateur fantôme : Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je te voie ? Tu viens d'où ?

Présentatrice Awesome : De ton c-

Présentateur sous l'océan : Crêpe ! Il vient de ton crêpe !

Annabeth (team Nabila) : De ton crêpe ? Sérieusement Cervelle d'algues ?

Jason (dans le public romain) : Désolé Percy, mais je suis presque sûr que crêpe c'est neutre est pas masculin.

Présentatrice Awesome : N'importe quoi ! « Crêpe » c'est au vocatif masculin, frérot !

Clarisse (la sécurité) : C'est une traître ! C'est une romaine !

Présentatrice Awesome : Mais non, c'est pas vrai merde !

Reyna (la sécurité aussi) : Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de prendre ma place , fille de Jupiter !

Présentateur fantôme : J'me casse, à bientôt.

Présentateur sous l'océan : Un petit bisou ?

Présentateur fantôme : Crève !

PPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Tout le monde (un peu partout, partouze quoi !) : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Alice (près de son papa, sous l'océan) : Veuillez être calme s'il vous plait.

Présentateur sous l'océan : C'est toi qui as fait ça sœurette ?

Alice (près de son papa, sous l'océan) : Oui.

Présentateur sous l'océan : Respect. Un mot pour les encourager dame Athéna ?

Athéna (dans le public sagement choqué) : Ces enfants de Poséidon… Gagnez.

Présentatrice Awesome : Tellement d'amour venant d'Athéna.

Athéna (dans le public sage) : Tu veux dire quelque chose Carla ?

Présentatrice Awesome : Argh ! Tu as vraiment du mal avec les prénoms, c'est Carlie !

Athéna (dans le public sage) : Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être ma petite sœur, sinon tu serais déjà morte depuis longtemps.

Présentateur fantôme : Bon, on passe les derniers, dépêchez-vous.

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : Ah, enfin ! D'abord j'aimerai dire que 'aime vraiment la façon dont tu es habillés Carlie, ça rend super bien sur toi !

Présentatrice Awesome : Merci, Piper m'a aidé à m'habiller… et je devais pas le dire.

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : AAAAAAH ! Tu laisses ton sens de la mode ressortir Piper, c'est génial !

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : Si on devait retranscrire tes paroles en symboles, ça donnerait : cercle, cercle, cœur, cœur, paillettes, licorne, panda, cœur, cœur, vague.

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : Pourquoi cercle ?

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : Pour le moment où tu as crié.

Présentateur fantôme : Sinon ça va, on vous dérange pas ?

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : Non pas trop, mais si tu pourrais juste continuer à te taire… Je rigole Nico, sourie un peu !

Présentateur fantôme : Ha, ha, ha. C'est bon comme ça ?

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Nico ? L'amour devrait te rendre gentil et niais à souhait et toi, tu fais une tête d'enterrement-

Ambre (dans le public) : HAHAHAHAHA !

Poséidon (sous l'océan) : Très drôle Drew !

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

Ambre (dans le public) : Bah tu sais enterrement, Nico !

Hermès (dans le public) : Ah non ! On rigole aux blagues drôles, pas à des jeux de mots même pas faits exprès !

Ambre (dans le public) : C'était pas fait exprès ?

Hermès (dans le public) : Non, petite, non.

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : J'avais pas fini ma phrase ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : Ah bon ?

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : Oui. Donc Nico, même étant en couple tu trouves le moyen de faire la tronche, tu recales Percy à chaque fois qu'il veut un câlin ou un bisou, t'es vraiment amoureux ou quoi ?

Public : Haaan !

*Que va répondre Jean-Marie ? Va-t-il révéler qu'il sort avec le frère de la sœur du copain du père de Berthe, l'ex-femme du meilleur ami du cousin de l'oncle de sa tante ? Comment va réagir Francis ? Va-t-il avouer le meurtre du copain de la sœur du frère de Jean par jalousie ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode des Feux de l'Amour*

TU T'ES TROMPE!

C'est la même chose de toutes façons...


	5. Amour, joie et bohneeeeur

_**Salut à tous! Je vous remercie encore de prendre le temps de me lire et de mes laisser quelques reveiw. Même si je ne réponds pas forcément il faut que vous sachiez que je lis et prends en considération vos remarques. Je vous naime, joyeux Noël à tous!**_

_**Question: Voulez-vous un event de Noël PJ ou APH ?**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

COUPEZ !

Moi (énervée) : C'est quoi cette merde ? On est pas dans les Feux de l'Amour, on reprend avec le bon script cette fois.

ET ACTION, MES COUILLONS

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : Oui. Donc Nico, même étant en couple tu trouves le moyen de faire la tronche, tu recales Percy à chaque fois qu'il veut un câlin ou un bisou, t'es vraiment amoureux ou quoi ?

Public : Haaan !

Présentateur fantôme : T'as pas le droit de juste arriver et de remettre en cause mes sentiments pour Percy.

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : Parce que t'en as ? Bah ça se voit pas.

Présentateur fantôme : Biensûrquej'aimePercymaisjeneledispastoujoursparcequejenesuispasàl'aiseavecl'amourmaisjel'aimevraimentetjeferaitoutpourlui,j'aipasenviequ'onmeprennepourunepetitecolégiennequiamoureusepourlapremièrefoisbienquec' !Non,jesuisusteamoureuxpourlapremièrefoisetc' 'aimepasPercy,c'estfaux !

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : Quoi ? Répète plus doucement Nico.

Présentateur fantôme : -séquence émouvante, parce qu'il nous arrive d'être sérieux sur ce plateau- Rho, comme si c'était pas assez difficile et humiliant comme ça ! J'ai dit :

Bien sûr que j'aime Percy mais je ne le dis pas toujours parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'amour mais je l'aime vraiment et je ferai tout pour lui, j'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour une petite collégienne qui est amoureuse pour la première fois bien que c'est ce que je suis. PAS UNE COLEGIENNE ! Non, je suis juste amoureux pour la première fois et c'est bizarre. Mais ne dis pas que je n'aime pas Percy, c'est faux !

Public : *ému* OOOOOOOOh !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Oh mon Dieu !

Présentateur fantôme : *rouge comme une tomate sud-italienne* Quoi ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : Trop mignon ! C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait dite de ma vie ! Viens là Nico !

Présentateur fantôme : Non.

Présentateur sous l'océan : Mais , euh ! Tu peux pas dire ça et me recaler après !

Présentateur fantôme : Plus tard. Un mot d'encouragement Aphrodite ?

Aphrodite (dans le public ému) : Tellement émouvant ! Alors mes amours, gagnez en mon nom !

Présentatrice Awesome : So cute, Nico. Eh bien, mes couillons, nous pouvons commencer notre jeu télé, Questions pour un couillon !

Echo : Couillon, couillon, couillon…

Présentateur sous l'océan : Nous vous rappelons les règles.

Octave (team Biber) : Parce que y'en a ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : Eh ouais ! Dès que la première personne a buzzé , elle répond, vous pouvez dès ce moment donner votre réponse, même si c'est tous en même temps.

Un point par bonne réponse, i questions, mais ça peut changer. Vous pouvez tout dire, des questions ?

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Moi ! Comment on fait pour buzzer sans buzzeur ?

Présentatrice Awesome : Super question ! La réponse et que tu ne buzz pas et que tu cries ta réponse. Bon, on commence première question, Nico, tu la lis ?

Présentateur fantôme : Non ? Bon, d'accord, me regardez pas comme ça.

Première question : Avec quels pays la France a-t-elle des frontières terrestres ?

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : La Russie, la Chine et le Pérou !

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : Le Congo, l'Inde et le Maroc !

Marie (team Biber) : Mais n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde sait que c'est avec Cambera et Montréal !

Octave (team Biber) : On a demandé des pays, graecus ! Avec l'Autriche, la Hongrie, la Turquie et l'Iran bien sûr !

Rachel (team Biber) : Bande d'incultes, c'est avec la Tunisie et le Japon !

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Suis nul en géographie, désolé.

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : C'est avec l'Italie et l'Espagne !

Annabeth (team Nabila) : C'est avec l'Italie, l'Espagne, le Luxembourg, l'Allemagne, la Belgique et la Suisse.

Axel (team Nabila) : Je suis d'accord avec Annabeth !

Présentateur sous l'océan : UN POINT POUR LA TEAM NABILA !

Marie (team Biber) : Bande de menteurs ! Je suis sûre que vous mentez, c'est un complot !

Présentatrice Awesome : Marie ? C'est la capitale d'où Cambera ?

Marie (team Biber) : Bah de l'Irlande, pourquoi ?

Présentatrice Awesome : Tu peux me donner un exemple de pays européen ?

Marie (team Biber) : L'Inde.

Présentatrice Awesome : Désolée de te dire ça, mais t'as un gros problème de géographie.

Marie (team Biber) : Pas vrai, tu repenseras à moi quand tu verras que t'avais tort !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Bien suuuuuur Marie ! Bon, un point pour l'équipe Nabila !

Le public applaudit, et je pense bien que c'est la seule fuckin' chose normale sur ce plateau.


	6. Chapitre euh joker?

**_Hey everyone ! _**

**_J'étais à deux doigts de ne pas poster, désolée. J'espère que Noël c'est bien passé pour vous et que vous avez un peu de neige. Dans le Nord, y'en a. Merci à tous de lire, reviewer et tout le bordel. Bonne lecture et gros bisous !_**

**_Disclaimer : Comme au chapitre 1_**

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : STOP !

Présentateur fantôme : Quoi ?

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : J'exige d'avoir au moins la moitié d'un point !

Présentateur fantôme : Pourquoi ?

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : J'ai donné la moitié de la réponse.

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : Je suis d'accord avec Pip's, donnez-nous notre moitié de point !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas vous la donner comme ça, c'est la production qui choisit, pas nous.

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : Alors on fait la grève.

Présentatrice Awesome : Pffff, on est pas en France ici, faites pas la grève comme ça.

Team Ugly Betty : PAS CONTENTES, PAS CONTENTES, PAS CONTENTES !

Axel (team Nabila) : Si elles font la grève je repars sur ma console et sur mon ordi.

Annabeth (team Nabila) : Je suis d'accord avec lui, j'ai des choses à faire moi !

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Moi je n'ai rien à faire, et puis ça m'amuse d'être ici.

Axel (team Nabila) : Mon pauvre petit, je vais t'initier à la culture geek, moi !

Athéna (dans le public sage) : NON ! Un geek comme enfant me suffit largement !

Marie (team Biber) : MOI AUSSI JE FAIS LA GREVE ! Moi j'ai une excuse, je suis française. Peut-être qu'on va passer sur TF1 !

Rachel (team Biber) : Je savais que ça durait pas longtemps.

Octave (team Biber) : Vous êtes pathétiques, bande de grecs !

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : Je propose une trêve dans nos grèves pour tuer Octave. Qui est avec moi ?

Rachel (team Biber) : J'attendais que quelqu'un le propose !

Un éclair s'abattit sur la salle, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Public : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Octave (team Biber) : Hahahaha ! Jupiter est contre le fait que vous me tuiez.

Présentatrice Awesome : Jupiter rien du tout ! C'était moi et je vous jure que la prochaine fois j'vous raterai pas. Bon, on passe à la deuxième question, et si quelqu'un l'ouvre il s'en prendra plein la gueule, ok ?

Zeus (dans le public) : C'est bien ma fille !

Présentatrice Awesome : Putain Papa, t'es sourd ou quoi ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : C'est bon Carlie, pose la deuxième question.

Présentatrice Awesome :Me donne pas d'ordre, connard. Deuxième question : Donnez-moi deux noms de bières belges.

Annabeth (team Nabila) : Mais c'est quoi cette question ?

Axel (team Nabila) : C'est accepté ce genre de questions ?

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Rhooo, on est pas tous des acholiques !

Octave (team Biber) : Belges ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Marie (team Biber) : Pffff… C'est l'adjectif qui vient de Belgique, un pays d'Afrique du Sud…. Ouest si je me souviens bien. T'es jamais sorti de ton trou toi !

Rachel (team Biber) : Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Mais niveau Belgique, je connais que les gaufres, désolée.

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : Franchement ? On est pas des enfants de Dionysos, on connais pas ce genre de choses.

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : Et c'est ainsi que nous allons sortir notre joker ma chère Piper.

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : Joker ?

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : Lacy, experte des Aphrodite en alcool divers et variés, donne-nous ta réponse.

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : Chimay et Jupiler, les meilleures bières belges que je connaisse, et les plus connus.

Aphrodite (dans le magnifique public) : Comment tu sais ça, Lacy chérie ?

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : Toujours connaître le plus d'alcool possible pour organiser une soirée pour une copine qui vient de se faire larguer. Parce que le chocolat c'est bien, mais nous sommes des femmes actuelles !

Présentatrice Awesome : Rappelez-moi de faire appel à cette fille en cas de rupture, t'es géniale Lacy.

Présentateur sous l'océan : Encore faut-il que t'es un jour un copain pour pouvoir rompre, et c'est pas gagné ma vieille.

Présentatrice Awesome : A la pub, grâce à mon immense bonté, je te laisserai trente secondes d'avance, fais-en bon usage.

Présentateur sous l'océan : Tu sais que je t'adore ?

Présentatrice Awesome : Oui je sais, moi aussi je m'adore d'ailleurs.

Axel (team Nabila) : C'est bizarre ça, moi aussi je m'adore !

Rachel (team Biber) : Mais c'est génial ! Faites un club.

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Je perçois du sarcasme dans ta voix.

Marie (team Biber) : On se demande pourquoi…

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : On a gagné un point ou pas ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : Oui, félicitations la team Ugly Betty.

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : On a plus d'un tout dans notre sac !

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : En plus d'avoir du maquillage, du maquillage de secours, du parfum, du déodorant, des vêtements de rechange, des magazines, du vernis, du vernis de secours, du liquide, des réductions dans les meilleures boutiques de mode, un vieux bon pour le spa, du baume à lèvres au cas où, des mouchoirs au cas où, une brosse au cas où, une deuxième paire de chaussures au cas où, du tissus au cas où, un kit de couture au cas où et des bijoux.

Octave (team Biber) : Mais vous faites comment pour faire rentrer tout ça ?!

Rachel (team Biber) : C'est un secret de fille gardé depuis des millions et des millions d'années, plus vieux que les Dieux eux-mêmes.

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Vous êtes un mystère à vous toutes seules.

Malcom, fils d'Athéna, vient, en ce jour et à cette heure, de prononcer LA phrase qu'il ne fallait absolument jamais prononcer en tant qu'homme.


	7. En mode hors la loi

_**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes, que Finlande vous a bien gâté et que vous avez mangé beaucoup de chocolats ! Je poste ce chapitre depuis mon portable puisque je suis privée d'ordi. J'ai pris du retard et je n'ai presque plus d'avance sur mes chapitres. Je vais essayer de me rattraper comme je peux mais je sais pas trop si je vais avoir le temps avec la reprise des cours et tout le bordel.***_

_**Bref, voilà le chapitre 6, je vous remercie de me lire et de m'écrire des reviews de temps en temps. Bonne lecture à tous mes petits.**_

_**Disclaimer : gnagna pas à moi gna gna gna aux gens gna gna gna**_

Annabeth (team Nabila) : T'as dit quoiiiiii ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : Oh mes Dieux, quand sa voix part dans les aigus c'est qu'elle ne va pas tarder à tuer quelqu'un…. SAUTE-TOI MALCOLM !

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Mais j'ai fait quoi ?

Présentateur fantôme : T'as prononcé la phrase noire.

Malcolm (team Nabila) : La… la phrase noire ?

Axel (team Nabila) : La phrase noire ou appelée également « Cours si tu tiens à tes couilles. » est une des nombreuses phrases qu'un homme n'a pas le droit de prononcer.

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : 5…

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Ayez pitié de moi !

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : 4…

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Je suis désolé les filles !

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : 3…

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Je fais quoi ?

Octave (team Biber) : Tu vas courir. Mais ça va servir à rien, fais comme tu veux.

Malcolm (team Nabila) : C'est rassurant.

Rachel (team Biber) : 2…

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Maman je t'aime, Papa aussi, mes frères et sœurs aussi même s'ils étaient chiants des fois. Je suis amoureux de Lacy, et-

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : Quoi ?!

Annabeth (team Nabila) : 1…

BONNE ANNEE !

C'est à ce moment précis que sortirent d'on ne sait où Trois Pères-Noël, parce que le Père-Noël peut se dédoubler et qu'il vient le 1er janvier, c'est bien connu !

Marie (team Biber) : MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

Rachel (team Biber) : Merci d'avoir extériorisé ce que je pensais Marie.

Marie (team Biber) : Pas de quoi Rachel, c'est ce qu'on pense tous.

Présentatrice Awesome : Eh ! Wait a minute ! Papa ? Avec Oncle Poséidon et Hadès ?

Présentateur fantôme : DONNEZ-MOI UN APPAREIL PHOTO !

Père-Noël déprimé : Si vous lui donnez cet appareil photo je vous maudis toute votre vie et même après votre mort.

Axel (team Nabila) : Seigneur Hadès, nous sommes en direct sur un plateau de télévision. Tous les demi-dieux peuvent vous voir…

Père-Noël déprimé : Tais-toi, juste tais-toi.

Annabeth (team Nabila) : Eh Cervelle d' Algues, ça ne va pas ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : Pourquoi vous vous déguisez en Père-Noël ? Vous aurez pas de cadeaux vous savez.

Présentateur fantôme : Merde ! Hum… Tu sais Percy… euh…

Axel (team Nabila) : Je suis désolée de te dire ça comme ça mais… le Père-Noël n'existe pas.

Présentateur sous l'océan : Menteur !

Annabeth (team Nabila) : Je suis désolée Cervelle d'Algues, mais il a raison.

Marie (team Biber) : Mais c'est qui qui déposait les cadeaux sous le sapin si c'était pas le Père-Noël ? En plus, quand j'avais 8 ans, je l'ai vu déposé un cadeau !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Moi aussi !

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : Eh bien mes chéris, c'était votre mère déguisée en Père-Noël…

Présentateur sous l'océan : Que… mais… je… PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Marie (team Biber) : PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Père-Noël de la mer : Désolé fiston, ça va aller ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : Noooon ! Je veux mourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr !

Apollon (qui vient d'arriver) : Vous faites pleurer mes enfants, espèce d'horribles méchants !

Marie (team Biber) : Le Père-Noël existe paaaaaaaaaaas !

Voix-off sérieuse (Léo) : C'est ainsi que chaque année, des millions d'enfants voient leurs rêves brisés en mille morceaux. Chaque année, dans le monde, des millions de NOS enfants ont le cœur brisé lorsqu'on leur annonce que les choses auxquelles ils ont cru n'étaient que mensonges et moqueries. C'est en apprenant que la Petite Souris ou que le Père-Noël n'existent pas-

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : La Petite Souris n'existe pas ?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Voix-off sérieuse (Léo) : Hum… Donc c'est en apprenant que la Petite Souris ou que le Père-Noël n'existent pas que des enfants perdent leur avenir et deviennent des hors-la-loi. Alcool, drogue, trafics d'armes, de billets ou même d'organes, voire des meurtres ou des suicides-

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : T'exagère pas un peu Léo ?

Voix-off sérieuse (Léo) : Mais vos gueules ! J'essaye de finir ! Donc, faites un don pour l'association « A.P.A.A.A.G » au 0161616 .Vos dons aideront des enfants qui en ont vraiment besoin.

Annabeth (team Nabila) : Je donne 100 $, c'est une bonne cause.

Rachel (team Biber) : Moi aussi.

Octave (team Biber) : Je donne 50$ , j'ai pas vraiment d'argent en ce moment.

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Même chose qu'Octave.

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : On donne 300$ avec Piper.

Voix-off (Léo) : Merci de vos dons à tous, et vous aussi chez vous et dans le public, la cagnotte s'élève désormais à 56.359$ UNE SOMME ENORME ! (Aucun remboursement possible).

Présentatrice Awesome : On peut savoir à quoi correspondent les lettres ?

Voix-off (Léo) : T'as pas donné, donc non.

Athéna (dans le public sage) : J'ai donné et j'aimerais savoir la signification.

Voix-off (Léo) : Je rappelle bien qu'aucun remboursement n'est possible. Le sigle « A.P.A. » veut dire Association Pour Aider Axel A Geeker.


	8. Quand Axel n'a rien à faire ça donne ça

_**Hello everyone , comment que ça va ? J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous êtes allés (ou que vous irez) manisfester pour Charlie Hebdo. Je vais pas vous faire un paragraphe argumenté pour vous donnez mon avis mais j'espère que vous y avez pensé vous. Je tenais à faire un petit mot ici parce que FF c'est l'endroit de la liberté d'expression pour moi. Imaginez si on attaquait tous les gens qui donnent leur avis sur ce site , putain , faudrait que j'aille me cacher alors , dans le bunker avec Léo ~**_

_**Alors soyez fiers d'avoir autant de liberté et dites toujours ce que vous pensez , même si vous vous mettez le monde à dos battez-vous pour vos valeurs et soyez toujours fiers de tout ce que vous faites que vous pensez bien dans votre vie. Je pense que ce qui arrive à Charlie c'est vraiment ... je sais pas moi , ils essayent de rire de tout et on les tue , je me sens d'autant plus concernée parce que c'est ce que je fais et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde arrêter ça. **_

_**Alors je le dis avec fierté Je suis Charlie , Je suis libre de penser que nous sommes tous des connards et vous pouvez rien contre ça. Mais surtout , je suis libre de diffuser le rire avec mes fanfictions et de savoir que ce que je fais apporte de la joie à au moins une personne de ce monde et ça , c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui puisse m'arriver.**_

_**Donc j'en profite pour vous remercier du fond de mon coeur parce que la liberté d'expression c'est pas seulement les personnes qui la "crée" mais aussi ceux qui la suivent , et ça , c'est vraiment la chose la plus formidable dans la liberté. Je vous aime tous bordel!**_

_**Disclaimer : Je pense l'avoir mis au chapitre 1 ,allez le relire parce que j'ai la flemme de le remettre**_

_**( Finalement j'ai fait un paragraphe ) **_

_**BONNE LECTURE ET A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !**_

Octave (team Biber) : J'en ai marre de vous bande de grecs de mes deux ! Je pars, je me casse, je me tire !

Will (dans le public) : J'me tire, me demande pas j'suis parti sans motif-

Rachel (team Biber) : Eh ! Will est un fils d'Apollon !

Will (près de la sortie) : Ahahaha ! J'ai un truc à faire pour le machin avec bidule…

Apollon : Will, mon fils, ne dis pas de bêtises, viens me représenter et pour toujours je t'aimerai.

Will (devant la porte de sortie) : Quoi ?! Mais tu sais papa, c'est mieux qu'Octave reste pour montrer qu'on est pote avec les romains.

Axel (team Nabila et riche) : Je pense que tu viens de te faire baiser…

Will (la main sur la poignée) : Pourquoi tu dis ça mec ?

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : Bah Octave s'est barré…

Will (team Biber) : Et merde !

Présentatrice Awesome : Bienvenue à Will dans la team Biber !

Présentateur fantôme : Le pauvre, c'est pire que de mourir.

Axel (team Nabila) : J'ai des réclamations à faire !

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Moi je voudrais bien que tu me rendes mon argent.

Axel (team Nabila) : Désolé petit frère mais une fois entré, l'argent ne sort plus ! Mais c'est du nom de l'équipe dont je voudrais parler.

Présentateur sous l'océan : On l'a dit au début, les noms d'équipe ont été choisis par des gens intelligents et réfléchis et il est impossible de les changer.

Annabeth (team Nabila) : NABILA, CERVELLE D'ALGUES, SERIEUX ?

Eclair le Père Noël : HO HO HO !

Présentatrice Awesome : C'est bon Papa, on est occupé là !

Présentateur sous l'océan : BRISEUR D'ENFANCE !

Marie (team Biber) : Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens !

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : J'avais réussi à oublier et vous êtes revenu me rendre triiiiiiiste !

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : On est à la question combien ?

Annabeth (team Nabila) : Je suis désolée mais c'est possible de faire une pause pipi ?

Axel (team Nabila) : ASSEZ ! Vous avez osé snober Axel, fils d'Athéna et le plus grand, le plus riche, le plus beau geek et spécialiste informatique que le monde ait pu connaître, alors subissez ma colèreeeeeee !

Et c'est à ce moment que l'électricité se coupa because of les grands pouvoirs d'Axel. Ne le sous-estimez pas, il est peut être caché dans votre ordi…

Léo (quelque part) : Rallume Axel, tu vas pas faire capoter l'émission.

Axel (team Nabila) : Change le nom de l'équipe alors !

Léo (quelque part avec du feu) : Je vais te faire cramer si tu rallumes pas et apres, même tes consoles te reconnaitront plus !

Présentatrice Awesome : Rallume Axel ! On a des otages !

Axel (team Nabila) : J'en ai rien à faire ! Et c'est qui les otages d'abord ?

Présentateur fantôme : Jean –Charles et Pierre-Claude.

Axel (team Nabila) : Bande de sans cœur ! Comment avez-vous osé ?

Jason (quelque part près de Carlie) : Fais gaffe Axel, Carlie et moi allons court-circuiter les circuits de JC et PC.

Will (team Biber) : JC et PC…

Axel (team Nabila) : Je rallume, pose- les par terre en évidence !

Présentatrice Awesome : C'est fait rallume débile !

Axel (team Nabila) : M'insulte pas Carlie ! Que la lumière soit !

Et la lumière fut, plongeant la salle dans une immense stupeur. Je vais vous expliquer un truc à ne jamais oublier, si la lumière s'éteint brusquement dans une salle avec des taaaaaaaas de gens, va y avoir un meurtre, et là, y'a un meurtre.

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Gisait dans une marre de peluches, un ourson blanc comme neige défiguré à jamais.

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : Bertyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Piper (team Ugly Betty) : Qui a pu faire ça ?

Lacy (team Ugly Betty) : C'est horrible ! Ca va aller Drew ?

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : Nooon ! Il faut que vous trouviez qui a fait ça ! Y'a-t-il un détective compétent dans la salle ?

Présentateur fantôme : Eh bien, je suis Nico di Angelo, détective privé des Enfers. Je prends cette affaire en main !

Moi (énervée) : C'est bien beau mais vous ferez mumuse plus tard, finissez d'abord l'émission !

Drew (team Ugly Betty) : Cœur de pierre !

Malcom (team Nabila) : Et

Annabeth (team Nabila) : Mais la scène de crime ?

Moi : Vous n'y touchez pas et vous continuez, vous ne faites sortir personne aussi mais vous finissez CETTE PUTAIN D'EMISSION !

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Mais-

Rachel (team Biber) : Elle est remontée la boss, on continue alors ?

Malcolm (team Nabila) : LESNOMSDEQUIPEONTCHANGE !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Ok Malcolm, recommence mais plus doucement.

Malcolm (team Nabila) : Les noms d'équipe ont changé !

Axel (team Axel le plus beau) : MWAHAHAHA !


	9. En retaaaaaaaaaaaard !

**_*se cache* Je suis désolée ! J'aurais du posté la semaine dernière mais… mais… je suis désolée ! _**

**_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâchés et que vous êtes toujours prêts à me lire. Non ? Je vais me mettre à pleurer dans ce cas mais vous savez en ce moment y'a des interros à gogo et plus de temps pour écrire donc le chapitre suivant n'est même pas écrit ! En plus, j'ai commencé une fanfiction sans le faire exprès, mais celle-ci reste ma priorité ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous aime !_**

**_Disclaimer : Gnagnagnagna…_**

**_Ps: Il est long celui-là!_**

Axel (team Axel le plus beau) : Grâce à mon intelligence développée, j'ai réussi à créer un programme capable de contrôler le système informatique du plateau pendant que vous posiez vos questions débiles. Tremblez devant mon intelligence !

Rachel (team ABGEIF) : Ca veut dire quoi ABGEIF ?

Will (team ABGEIF) : Laisse moi deviner, Axel Beau Gosse ? Mais le reste c'est quoi ?

Marie (Team ABGEIF) : Le mec il a juste pris les lettres de l'alphabet mais comme il connait pas l'alphabet parfaitement, il a oublié le C, le D et le H et il a mis les lettres dans le désordre…

Rachel (team ABGEIF) : Pas faux, ça veut rien dire son….

Soudain, Rachel se mit luire et de la fumée verte s'échappait de sa bouche et de son nez et de ses yeux, enfin de tous les trous.  
>Présentateur sous l'océan : Rachel c'est une boule de Noël en vrai !<p>

Présentateur fantôme : Idiot…

Rachel (team ABGEIF) : La réponse à votre question sera, Axel le Beau Gosse Even In the Futur, quand on le traduira Axel le Beau Gosse même dans le futur.

Et Rachel redevint Rachel.

Axel (team Axel le plus beau) : Eh ouais ! N'est ce pas la vérité ?

Piper (team Axel Lovers) : J'en ai marre de ce mec ! Déjà il sort une fois par an et quand il sort il croit pouvoir …. Il… RHOLALA !

Drew (Team Axel Lovers) : On s'en sort pas si mal que ça en fait.

Lacy (Team Axel Lovers) : Oui, on reste dans le thème de l'amour, c'est le principal !

Piper (team Axel Lovers) : Je refuse de continuer avec ce nom d'équipe ridicule ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Présentatrice Awesome : Putain de merde ! Et je fais quoi moi ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : On a besoin d'une diversion !

Présentateur fantôme : Pour faire quoi ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : Diversionner !

Présentatrice Awesome : Je suis presque sûre que ce mot n'existe pas… Mais bon, t'as un plan connard ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : SEIGNEUR APOLLON ! VOUS VOULEZ BIEN CHANTER VOTRE CHANSON DU MOMENT ?

Apollon (déjà en place pour la chanson, c'est le Dieu de la Musique après tout) :

/ /ATTENTION, MOMENT WTF EN APPROCHE !/

La lumière du plateau changea subitement et puis d'un coup, de la lumière sortit de par terre et Apollon se mit en plein milieu du plateau avec ses Apollonettes. Et c'est ainsi que le show le plus étrange commença :

- Michel ! Forever Tonight !

Présentateur fantôme : Ne me dit pas que….

Présentateur sous l'océan : Si, il va bien chanter cette chanson !

Présentatrice Awesome : Mais putain, t'es taré ou quoi ? C'est pire qu'un lavage de cerveau cette merde, après t'as plus rien d'autre dans la tête que la chanson !

Présentateur sous l'océan : C'est le but de la manœuvre.

- Michel, moving in the light !

Axel (team Axel le plus beau) : Eh ! Mais je connais cette chanson ! C'est dans What th-

Annabeth (team Axel le plus beau) : Arrêtez cette chose !

/ Une minute cinquante et une plus tard/

- Chhh, Toute la nuit, Baby, Everybody, Folie, Crazy, crazy, crazy guy !

Drew (team Axel Lovers) : Je veux pas mourir si jeune, pas étant encore viergeeee !

Will (team ABGEIF) : Je peux arranger la dernière partie si tu veux…

Lacy (team Axel Lovers) : Marie, contrôle ton père !

Marie (team ABGEIF) : MICHEL FOREVER TONIIIIIIIGH ! JE T'AIME MICHEL !

Rachel (team ABGEIF) : Pas mal la chanson, j'aime bien !

/ Après avoir écouté toute la chanson/

Malcolm (team Axel le plus beau) : Euh… qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

Lacy (team Axel Lovers) : On est pas là pour un jeu ?

Marie (team ABGEIF) : UNE AUTRE ! UNE AUTRE !

Rachel (team ABGEIF) : C'est quoi le titre de la chanson ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : Michel Forever Tonigh.

Annabeth (team Axel le plus beau) : Sans blague ?

Will (team ABGEIF) : J'en ai marre de vous, j'en ai marre de la vie, de mon père, des psychopathes, des psychopathes chantants, des Pokémons aussi…

Axel (team Axel le plus beau) : Les Pokémons… c'est quoi le rapport ?

Présentatrice Awesome : D'où tu parles des Pokémons comme ça ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : PIKACHU, ATTAQUE TONNERRE !

Jason (PIKACHUUU) : PIKA PIKA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Malcolm (tema Axel le plus beau) : Un vrai Pikachu !

Lacy (team Axel Lovers) : Pas à l'intérieur bande de fous !

Présentateur fantôme : Voici la prochaine question…. Quelle ville fut la première attaquée durant la Première Guerre Mondiale en France ?

Marie (team ABGEIF) : NAMUR !

Annabeth (team Axel le plus beau) : Oh mes Dieux !

Rachel (team ABGEIF) : Tu vas mourir Marie…

Will (team ABGEIF) : Ma pauvre sœur !

Marie (team ABGEIF) : Quoi ? J'ai fait quoi ?

Le plateau se mit à trembler réveillant tous les débiles endormis par la chanson trop swagy « Michel Forever Tonigh » et faisant flipper Marie.

Apollon : Personne ne tuera ma fille, ou il mourra je le garantis !

Marie (team ABGEIF) : Papa ! *étoiles dans les yeux*

?: Qui ose m'insulter de la sorte ?

Piper (team Axel Lovers) : C'est Marie !

(Piper dormait durant tout ce temps)

Présentateur sous l'océan : Vous trouvez pas que ça sent les gaufres ?

_Qui est cette personne ? Que va-t-il arriver à Marie, réponse : la semaine prochaine !_


	10. Il pleuge beaucoup ici!

**_Salut à tous ! Comment ça va bien ? Moi je vais plutôt bien ! J'ai réussi à reprendre un peu d'avance ( un chapitre et deux phrases) donc ça roule comme sur des roulettes. Maintenant il faut que je me mette sérieusement aux cours parce que perdre un point de moyenne presque deux, ça fait mal._**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture et n'oubliez les reviews !_**

· **_850 lecteurs, 29 reviews, 9 followers, 4 favoris : une nordiste super heureuse, merci !_**

?: Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire jeune folle ?

Marie (team ABGEIF) : Je suis désolééééée !

?: Eh bien tu fais bien de l'être, tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Will (team ABGEIF) : S'il vous plait, pardonnez à cette jeune innocente de s'être trompée, elle est vraiment nulle en géographie.

Marie (team ABGEIF) : Eh !

Annabeth (team Axel le plus beau) : C'est vrai ! Posez-lui une question de géographie, elle va vous donner une réponse complètement à côté de la plaque.

?: Hum… Quelle est la capitale des USA ?

Marie (team ABGEIF) : Ah ! C'est facile ça, c'est Berlin.

Piper (team Axel Lovers) : Vous voyez ?

Après que le plateau eut fini de trembler, un personnage bien étrange apparu. Il mangeait des gaufres et avait un accent étrange , surtout quand il disait «r ».

?: Je suis Arno, le dieu de la Belgique et des gaufres.

Présentatrice Awesome : Enchantée, je suis une licorne magique.

Arno : Je vais tuer la jeune Marie.

Rachel (team ABGEIF) : Il est tellement posé en disant ça le mec.

Drew (team Axel Lovers) : Adieu Marie, j'espère que tu avais déjà eu un mec.

Arno s'approcha de Marie avec son épée couleur gaufre et….

Marie (team ABGEIF) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Présentatrice Awesome : Pourquoi tu cris comme ça, débile ?

Présentateur fantôme : Elle est folle ?

Présentateur sous l'océan : Marie, ça va ? Tu ne répondais plus.

Piper (team Axel Lovers) : Tu allais répondre à la question et d'un coup tu as arrêté de parler…

Malcolm (team Axel le plus beau) : C'est vrai que tu nous as fais peur !

Marie (team ABGEIF) : Je….

Présentateur fantôme : Alors, ta réponse ?

Marie (team ABGEIF) : Je sais plus ce que je voulais dire, désolée…

Axel (team Axel le plus beau) : Evite de buzzer si tu réponds pas après !

Lacy (team Axel Lovers) : MOIIIIII ! J'ai la réponse !

Annabeth (team Axel le plus beau) : Sérieux ?

Lacy (team Axel Lovers) : Oui ! C'est Maubeuge.

Présentateur sous l'océan : Et c'est la bonne répooooonse !

Axel (team Axel le plus beau) : Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Lacy (team Axel Lovers) : Eh bien, la France c'est le pays de l'amour donc je sais tout dessus !

Aphrodite (dans le public d'amûûûr) : C'est bien ma fille ! Vous pouvez le faire !

Malcolm (team Axel le plus beau) : Je peux avoir le nombre de points par équipe et le nombre de questions restantes ?

Présentateur fantôme : …

Présentateur sous l'océan : C'est que…

Présentatrice Awesome : L'awesome moi va te trouver ça tout de suite. Patiente l'éternité s'il te plait.

Une éternité plus tard, Carlie est effectivement finie seule et entourée de plein de chats dans la logique des choses. Comme au bout d'un moment elle avait plus de noms, vous pouvez trouver « Nutella », Nutella 1 », « Nutella 2 » etc…

Présentatrice Awesome : On en est à… 3 questions et c'est la team des Aphrodite qui mène avec 2 points. La team des Apollon vous êtes à 0… et les Athéna à 1.

Athéna (dans le public sage) : Quoi ?! Comment mes enfants peuvent perdre contre des Aphrodite ?

Présentateur fantôme : Parce que c'est des nuls ? J'en sais rien moi, demandez-leur !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Encore une question et on fait une pause ?

Will (team ABGEIF) : Ouais mec, j'en peux plus là.

Lacy (team Axel Lovers) : Pose ta question Percy, je suis chaude !

. . .

Ah non ! PAS COMME CA ! Je veux juste dire que-

Drew (team Axel Lovers) : Pose ta question Percy, dépêche !

Présentateur sous l'océan : Qu'est-ce que le Benelux ?

Malcolm (team Axel le plus beau) : C'est le nom donné à la Belgique, les Pays-Bas et le Luxembourg !

Présentatrice Awesome : Oh yes ! C'est la pause les gens !

Will (team ABGEIF) : Viens qu'on se marie Malcolm !

Lacy (team Axel Lovers) : Enfiiiiiiiiin !

Marie (team ABGEIF) : J'en ai marre de vous !

Rachel (team ABGEIF) : Tu veux qu'on en parle Marie ?

Présentateur fantôme : On se retrouve après la pub pour le reste et la fin de notre jeu télévisé.

ET COUPEZ !

Moi : C'est quoi cette bande de merdes ? Vous savez que vous avez pris beaucoup trop de temps !

Piper (team Axel Lovers) : C'est de la faute d'Axel tout ça !

Dionysos (production) : Réunion, je veux tous les participants et ceux qui ont participé dans les coulisses dans 30 secondes.

_Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va dire Dyo' à nos couillons préférés ? La suite, la prochaine fois !_


End file.
